Cell kinetics of lung tumors induced by transplacental exposure to Ethyl-nitrosurea are being investigated in relation to periods of changing kinetics in normal lung. Growth of normal, hyperplastic and neoplastic epithelium will be analyzed during two periods; the early post-natal and the later, steady-state lung.